1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a method for preventing break pad drag in a vehicular brake system that includes a brake fluid pressure generator for generating brake fluid pressure in response to a braking operation by a driver, a disk brake system for braking a wheel, and a brake fluid pressure controller disposed between the pressure generator and the disk brake system. In particular, the brake fluid pressure controller includes a low pressure accumulator and an on-off valve disposed between the disk brake system and the low pressure accumulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-240584 discloses an arrangement in which, with regard to a disk brake system that can also be used as a parking brake, a brake pad facing a brake disk can be moved back and forth by an electric motor and a ball screw mechanism, such that after braking is carried out by pressing the brake pad against the brake disk, dragging of the disk brake system is prevented by returning the brake pad to a position that maintains a predetermined pad clearance.
However, the above-mentioned conventional arrangement has a special structure in which a brake pad is driven back and forth by an electric motor and a ball screw mechanism. Such an arrangement is undesirable because it cannot be applied to a general disk brake system, in which a brake pad is pressed against a brake disk by driving a piston with brake fluid pressure generated from a master cylinder.